Love Hurts
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Based on a Maple Story Video, AsuNegi oneshot, contains a particular author in the Negima section not me , rated T for poison and non bloody death


Lets get things straight

1. Its an AsuNegi fic (despite to the facts im a Nodoka X Negi fan)

2. Most characters are OOC

3. It's a oneshot inspired by a Maple Story Video "Love Hurts" so, I do not own the video itself, this is just a "Based Off" fic

4. Roles are:

Asuna as Amy

Negi as Jason

Kotarou as Leo

Takamichi as Amy's father

Shizuna as Amy's mother

Konoka as Jess (Amy's Friend #1)

Kazumi as Lauren (Amy's Friend #2)

Sayo as Kazumi's dance partner / Mark (Male Part)

Setsuna as Konoka's dance partner (Male part)

5. Negi is in his 15 year old form and so as Kotaro

6. Contains some author characters (lunardragon2607)

And lastly:

Disclaimer: I do not Own Mahou Sensei Negima, the maplestory video "Love Hurts" it is owned by its rightful authors

"Speech"

_Asuna's narration_

--

Love Hurts

_It begins here, I was just 16. I was an only child. I love a happy life, but what went wrong?_

Asuna sat in a chair near her father, who was in a hospital bed, she looked at him and asked "How are you feeling dad?"

The nurse looked at Takamichi and said "Sir, Your test results will be back shortly" and she left the room

"If my results come back positive... They said I could come out today" Takamichi said to Asuna, she brightened up

"That's great" she said, smiling at her father, she looked at the time and its was time to go to school "I have to go to school now dad" she stood up "I'll visit you after school okay?"

"Okay. I love you princess, bye." Takamichi smiled at her daughter

"I love you too dad" she replied

_My dad suffered heart problems, which caused him to vomit blood and faint, I was so scared of losing him._

Asuna's best friend, Konoka, talked to her about the prom

"I saw Kazumi today and she's like "Oh my gosh! The proms tonight! I don't have a date!"" Konoka mocked Kazumi's shocked face

"She told me she had a date for the prom though. Unless she decided not go with Sayo" Asuna replied

"I don't know." Konoka said

Right then, Negi was walking and he saw Asuna "Asuna?! I need to ask you something" Negi said, nervous

"What is it?" Asuna asked

"Will you go to the..." but Negi was cut off by Kotaro, pushing him to the ground

"What makes you think she'd wanna go with you?" he asked "Freak..." He laughed, this made Negi feel weak, and he dragged Asuna away from Negi

"Why was you so mean?" Asuna asked Kotaro, who was a bit well, not happy about the event

"Because he doesn't deserve to go with you, I do" that statement has earned Kotaro a strong punch from Asuna, hitting his jaw and made it ooze blood from his mouth

"JERK!" she yelled to Kotaro, and went back to help Negi "Yes I will go to the prom with you Negi." She said, helping Negi up, he gasped in surprise as a reply "Pick me up around 7 okay?" she asked

_Kotaro was a bully, he picked on those that couldn't defend themselves, but Negi was the most sweetest guy you'd ever meet_

"DAD!" Asuna was happy, seeing his father well now, she tried to hug him but she was stopped

"Now, now, just go get ready" he said

"But how did you..." Asuna was surprised at Takamichi's knowledge of the prom

"Just go get ready princess"

_My dad suffered with his illness all his life. But he always pulled through the worst parts of it. Because I had faith in him_

The door knocked, it was Negi who was in a white tuxedo with matching pants and black leather shoes , he came in and saw Takamichi standing in front of him, with Shizuna sitting in the couch

"Hi sir, is Asuna..." he cut himself off, seeing Asuna in a simple pink gown with her hair still looks like the same, but with a flower beside her left bell ornaments

"How do I look?" she asked while descending

"You look so beautiful" Takamichi said

"W-wow..." Negi began to blush at her own beauty, as they went outside, Shizuna followed and took a camera

"Let me get a picture of you both" she said as she takes the picture, it was Asuna and Negi holding hands while smiling

"Are we ready?" she asked

"Sure, Lets go."

"Ill be home around 12" Asuna and Negi walked to the limo

"Okay, have fun!" the two parents said to Asuna, smiling

_I was so excited, It was my first prom with the most amazing guy. Nothing could have been better than this._

Asuna saw both Konoka and Kazumi "Hi Konoka." She greeted

"Asuna! You look stunning!" Konoka complimented

"Kazumi, you look pretty" Asuna said to Kazumi, she gave a smile and said 'Thanks', Asuna smiled back to her friend

Negi went near Asuna and asked "Asuna, would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She replied, smiling

Everyone danced happily, with Konoka dancing with Setsuna, Kazumi and Sayo, Chao dancing with her partner who was called Lunar

Asuna and Negi kept on dancing until they got thirsty

"I need a drink."

"Yeah, me too"

They were near the table and Asuna asked Chao "Can we have two please?"

Unknown to Chao, Negi and Asuna, Kotaro was dripping something in Negi's glass "I'll teach him" he said, smirking evilly, as we get closer to the said "something" it was rat poison...

Chao thought it was ready and she took the two glasses "Here you go." She said, handling the two glasses of juice

"Thank you." Asuna replied, taking the drinks

The both of them drank the juice, with Negi drinking the glass with the poison; Negi reacted into some pain which made Asuna worry "Are you okay?" she asked

"I think so, you wanna dance again?" he asked, Asuna chuckled

"Okay" she replied, as she walks back to the table, the unevitable happened, Negi was on the floor, she turned around, shocked at Negi who was getting pale "Negi?!" she rushed to Negi and shook him "Negi! Negi! Please answer me!" Asuna went on a verge of tears

_I begged the doctors to let me see him, But they refused to let me. So I pushed passed them and there he was... Lying there so cold and pale. I felt so helpless_

At the hospital room, Asuna looked at Negi, who was getting colder and paler "Negi? I know this isn't a good time, but... I've known you for ages, and you've always been so great to me"

Memories flooded Asuna about the fun times she and Negi had.

Skiing on the mountain resort, fighting with Ice cream as weapons, racing together

"And I've always had strong feelings for you, since we first met..." she said, sitting near Negi's bed "And if you pull through this, I want you to be my boyfriend." She sadly smiled at Negi "Because... I..." she walked near Negi, holding his hand "I... Love you" she said, starting to cry when she heard Negi saying something

"I... I..." he smiled weakly with his closed eyes "L...ove... Y... ou... T...oo"

Shedding one final tear from his eye, he was gone... Negi died "NEGI?! Please..." she closed her eyes while still crying "don't leave me..." but he did, Asuna took the flower from her hair, and placed it near Negi's blanket, and disappeared into the night

_My dad's illness is genetic, the doctors gave me 4 days until my heart gives up on me... Now I know life's not worth living, If you cant be with the one you love._

_Only a matter of time... Until we're together again..._

"Negi... Please wait for me there..." she muttered as the final hour arrives...

**Fin.**

* * *

Enchaos: Thats some well fic you made Ivan

Ivan: Meh, I was bored, so I written this one up for kicks, and I do like any sad love story videos

Enchaos and Ivan: RnR people!


End file.
